izzy
by JacobLuverForever
Summary: Bella is a singer and the were wolfs are her band mates. shes in love with jacob and he feels the same. read about how they tell each other they're in love. and what happens when Edward comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Izzy

" Izzy you're on in five." my manager Carla told me from the other side of my dressing room.

" thanks Carla I'll be out soon." I said back, perfecting my make-up and smoothing out the red dress I had on.

"Iz, can I talk to you?" my best friend and band mate Jacob asked me from outside my dressing room.

"Sure Jacob, come on in."

"Hey."

"Hey what is it you wanna talk to me about?" I asked him curiously.

"Um, well I uh-"

"Spit it out Jake."

"I like you as more then a best friend." He said nervously hiding his face and looking at the floor like it was way more interesting then it really was.

"Jake I-"

"They need you up on stage ms. Swan." my bodyguard Jared said from outside of my door.

"Thanks Jared, I'll be out in a minute."

"Come on, we have to get onstage." Jacob said walking out of my room faster then necessary.

We met up with the others from our band and stood in a circle.

"Okay guys, let's go out there and blow this crowed away!" I said starting me pep talk.

Our band consists of six people. Almost all of us are were wolfs. There's me (the lead singer), Jacob (the drummer), Seth (the bass guitarist), Angela (a backup singer), Leah (another backup singer), and Paul (the electric guitar player). When Edward left me, I turned to singing and changed my name to izzy. I had always had a passion for it but I never took it serious until now. When I started hanging out with Jacob again I found out all of his friends either played an instrument or sang. That's how the izzy swan band got started.

"Let's go!" I shouted, running out onto the stage.

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" I asked all of my screaming fans.

"We have an awesome show for all of you tonight, and we'd like to start off with you belong with me.

I wrote this song for a very special person in my life, and I'd like for him to know it, Jake this is for you." I said looking at him from behind me.

"Here we go."

"**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset****  
****She's going off about something that you said****  
****She doesn't get your humor like I do" **I sang, thinking about how true this was.****

"**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night****  
****I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like****  
****And she'll never know your story like I do" **I remember when he was dating harley. She was a cheerleader who told Jacob he couldn't be friends with me. I loved him so it was hard on me.****

"**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts****  
****She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers****  
****Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find****  
****That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time******

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you****  
****Been here all along so why can't you see?****  
****You belong with me****  
****You belong with me******

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans****  
****I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be****  
****Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself****  
****Hey isn't this easy?******

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town****  
****I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down****  
****You say you find I know you better than that****  
****Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?******

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers****  
****She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers****  
****Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find****  
****That what you're looking for has been here the whole time******

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you****  
****Been here all along so why can't you see? ****  
****You belong with me******

**Standin by, waiting at your back door****  
****All this time how could you not know that?****  
****You belong with me****  
****You belong with me******

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night****  
****I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry****  
****I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams****  
****I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.******

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?****  
****Been here all along so why can't you see?****  
****You belong with me******

**Standing by or waiting at your back door****  
****All this time how could you not know that****  
****You belong with me****  
****You belong with me******

**Have you ever thought just maybe****  
****You belong with me****  
****You belong with me"**

I finished, loving the sound of the crowed going wild. We sang a few more songs and then it was time to say goodbye to Houston.

"That was a huge crowed huh izzy." Seth said excitedly.**  
**"Yeah it was." I exclaimed, slapping his upright hand.

"Guys ill be right back in like ten minutes, Jacob can you come with me?" I told everyone.

"Sure iz."

when we were about ten feet away from everyone I turned around to meet his eager gaze.

" Jake about earlier, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, I get it." he told me.

"You do?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I get that you don't like me like that, it's okay." he said turning around and starting to walk away.

"That's just it, I love you Jacob black, I always have and always will, didn't you listen at all tonight when I dedicated that song to you?" I exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry Bella, and before you say anything, I know you hate when anyone calls you that because of him, but I'm tired of you pretending to be so happy when your not."

"Don't you dare talk about him." I yelled at him.

"If we cant talk about him then we cant be happy together!"

"That's all I want is for us to be happy Jake, but I cant talk about him yet." I said softly.

Then he did what I've wanted him to do all my life.

He kissed me, and I felt complete again.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy (chapter two)

OK I figured id make this into a full blown story. So please read and review, thanks. Also I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we've got to go." Cara told us, walking away.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him.

"Good." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the tour bus.

"Finally!" Leah shouted at us.

"What?"

"You two have liked each other for I don't know how long and your just now realizing it." Angela said quietly.

"It took you and Seth how long to get together?" I asked her teasingly.

"A year and a half." they both said together, blushing when everyone started laughing.

"My point exactly."

"Okay guys, your next show is in forks, Washington." Cara told us.

"Home sweet home." I muttered softly, closing my eyes and drifting off to a far away place with Jacob by my side.

I know it's short but my next chapter is longer. And I'm gonna post the next chapter tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy (chapter three)

Here's chapter three. The first person to review gets a sneak preview for chapter four!

"Izzy wake up." Jacob said shaking me softly.

"Five more minutes charlie!" I mumbled still half asleep.

"If you really called him that he'd flip. Be glad it's me you're talking to." he chuckled.

"hmm."

"Come on iz, don't make me go get Paul." he threatened.

"I'm up!" I said getting up as fast as I could. Everyone on this bus knows that getting woken up by Paul was a very bad thing. He tickles you to death and throws water on you. And he jumps on the bed.

Let's just say, if your not up and they threaten you with Paul, watch out.

"Good, now that your up we can get started on what songs you're going to sing at your next concert." Cara said as me and Jacob walked in.

"Okay, well I know I wanna sing my happy ending and girlfriend first."i told them.

"Oh and then we can sing mean, rumor has it, and someone like you." Angela suggested.

"Then all we need is three more." Cara said.

"Um... what about I'm with you, love drunk and you were mine." Seth exclaimed.

"you're a genius Seth!" I told him hugging him.

"Shucks iz, if I would have known id get this kind of reward, I'd pitch in more often." Seth muttered winking at me.

"You do know I'm still here right?" Jacob said frowning.

"I;m sorry Jake."

"Well guys we're almost there." Jared said coming from the front of the bus and going to sit by Cara.

"Hey babe." Cara sighed lovingly.

"Hello beautiful." he said back.

Cara is jareds' imprint. Honestly our whole band consists of were wolfs and their imprints.

Seth is with Angela. They met at a bonfire party I invited her to. Seth told me he didn't want her to know about were wolfs and about how he had imprinted on her until they got to know each other. After a year and a half they finally got up the nerve to ask each other out.

Then there's Paul and Leah they both hated each other until they changed for the first time. Paul changed first and imprinted on her. Then when she changed she did the same to him. At first they wanted to deny the bond they shared but they got over it and now their as close as ever.

Then there's Cara and Jared he found her in the woods and just knew she was the one for him. It turns out she knew all about were wolfs and other supernatural creatures from her family. So she wasn't surprised when Jared told her he was a werewolf and he had imprinted on her.

Speaking of witch- "'Jacob, did you imprint on me?" I asked him.

"um, well yeah." he said sheepishly.

"why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I wanted you to fall in love with me for me and not because you had to." he answered.

"Oh"

we still had about thirty minutes left to go so we all decided to play truth or dare.

"Izzy truth or dare?"Angela asked me.

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to kiss Paul for five minutes." she said.

"Oh no she wont!" Leah exclaimed.

"It's okay lea, it's not like it means anything." I assured her.

"Yeah and besides, I'll be thinking about you the whole time." Paul said, grinning at the blush on her face.

"ouch man, that hurts!" I told him playfully.

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically

"okay, but just get it over with." Leah sighed.

When our five minutes were over I said "Leah truth or dare." as I sat on Jacobs lap.

"Um, truth." she said as if she were questioning if that was the right thing to say.

"Where was the first place you and Paul had sex?" I asked her.

"On Sam and emilys' couch." she said as if she were proud of it.

"Eww! I will never sit on that thing peacefully again!" Seth screamed like a girl.

"It wasn't very comfortable was it?" Jared asked smirking.

"wait, you two did it there also?" Jacob asked with horror in his eyes.

"Well um-"

"Okayyy! Seth truth or dare." Leah said.

"dare, I'm not a wimp." he answered simply.

"And just for that I dare you to go to angelas' room and get a piece of clothing of hers and put it on for the rest of the day." Leah dared him.

When he came back I nearly died from laughing so hard. He had on the dress I got Angela for her twentieth birthday. It was a strapless red dress with a black ribbon that ties in the back. But the funniest part was that it was a size to small. Needless to say, he was a sight to see.

"Wow dude, I never knew how good you looked in a dress until now." Jacob said laughing at the death glare Seth was giving him.

"Darn you ang and your only wear dresses policy." Seth muttered as he sat next to her.

"That's not what you said last night when we-" Angela started saying until she saw the mortified look on everyone faces.

"To much info!"

"Okay, Jake truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jacob said bravely.

"I dare you to make izzy blush."

"oh that's easy, izzy I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, you're my sun and moon and I wanna be with you for the rest of our lives" he told me looking deep into my eyes.

"That wasn't a hard dare, how unfair." Paul muttered.

"Aw, now our kiss was hard! What's next." I teased him.

Just when our game was getting good the bus stopped and we were there.

"Wow this place looks as dead as ever." heal said getting out of the bus and looking around.

"Yeah it does." Seth agreed with her.

"You know, we still don't have a place to stay, and I really don't wanna stay in that cramped bus tonight." Jacob said suddenly.

"Wow Jake, he who hath little faith." I heard someone tsk from be hind me.

"Charlie!" I yelled, running and hugging the man who raised me.

"What'd you just call me?" he asked.

"I called you daddy, right guys?" I asked my band-mates pleading with my eyes that they'd back me up.

"Nope, she totally said charlie." Jacob said laughing at me.

"Well that deserves a punishment, and the house does need to be cleaned... so you have to clean when we get home." charlie told me walking to the cruiser.

"Thanks a lot Jake!" I exclaimed pouting.

"Don't look at me like that, I warned you earlier." he said simply

"you. Are sooo. Dead!" I yelled at him, chasing him around the parking lot we were in, laughing until I finally caught him.

"Ahh, don't hurt me!" he exclaimed putting his hands over his eyes.

"You'll get whats coming to you when you least expect it." I whispered seductively In his ear as I walked back to the group swaying my hips and teasing him the whole way there.


End file.
